


Michael's Letter

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Halloween Started It All [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer Freaks Out And Starts Ignoring Michael, Lucifer's Birthday, M/M, Michael Writes Lucifer A Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Michael writes Lucifer a letter for his birthday because they had a fight and now Luci is ignoring him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> First off I want to say to everyone who reads anything I write thank you. You are just feeding my need to be validated with hits and kudos xD  
> Seriously I'm over 1000 hits on the Gabriel Resurrected story. I'll never understand why you people like reading anything I write but it makes me all happy to know you do.
> 
> Second, if you can't tell at this point then this is a part of the Halloween story I posted a week ago. That was only supposed to be a couple chapters of Sabriel fluff (and yes some smut) and some side Destiel (obviously) and yes some very small Michifer (anyone notice where Lucifer was when Gabriel was looking for Michael?) ;)
> 
> I'm sorry I just really love Michifer right now. The cuteness and the fighting. And it just gives me over all fan girl feelings. Yeah you guys know what I'm talking about.
> 
> I swear I had a point. *coughs nervously* One moment please... *shuffles awkwardly through index cards* did that...yep talked about...oh found it. *clears throat*
> 
> *A wild plot has appeared, it used Michifer. It's super effective.*
> 
> So this story ended up with an actual mother fucking plot. I don't know how it happened but last night I was thinking about the story and a scene popped into my head about a Lucifer and Michael fight and then Luci's birthday and then Luci was reading a letter from Michael and well the letter's not going to be in the actual story. You'll only see Luci reading it. But I grabbed a pen and Michael possessed me and just started writing and then editing and it seriously took me an hour to initially finish writing this and then I edited it before typing it up (and reediting). Let's just say I started writing at six thirty pm and finally got it all typed up and mostly edited (I did some last minute editing this morning) by twelve-fucking-fifteen this chuck damned morning. So what is that? *starts math-ing on back of index card* So just under six hours. I'm quite proud of this.
> 
> And don't worry I haven't started rotting away yet from archangel possession but I'll keep you all posted.
> 
> Please Enjoy.
> 
> *Suddenly remembers something* This takes place one year and two months after the Halloween story, which happened in 2005. Just in case anyone else was curious about the timing. Aaaand if you math it right you'll be able to figure out when Luci's birthday is (and yes I was tempted on making him a Capricorn isn't everyone?).
> 
> tl;dr: Thanks for reading my shit. This is related to a future plot for the Halloween story. Enjoy some Michifer. This has been a Fae broadcast. Enjoy.

My Morning Star,

First and foremost. Happy birthday. I know you hate big parties but I insisted so if you want to yell at someone, yell at me. It's not like it's anything I'm not used to and if I'm being honest I prefer the yelling to your perpetually cold shoulder. 

I had to do something to get your attention and I've tried everything else I could think of. I know you haven't read any of my other letters, the ones I slipped under your door (sound familiar?), because you know they're from me. But you didn't know this one was from me because I have Sam on my side and Gabriel (we're freaking him out with all this...not talking. I can't call it fighting, because this isn't you fighting, this is you shutting everyone out), and now that you have started reading it I know you'll finish it because curiosity killed the cat (and satisfaction brought it back). 

I admit I should have told you about possibly moving away for a while but this is exactly why I didn't. You would have freaked out way sooner.

There's a story I want to tell you and yes it has a point, but you won't understand the point until you open the actual present. Before you ask, Sam has it and he won't give it to you until you finish reading.

You remember when we found out I was adopted? The morning of my thirteenth birthday. We were having cake for breakfast (us kids) and I was teasing you about still being a preteen and saying that you would always be shorter then me (isn't karma a bitch). You hadn't even taken a bite of your breakfast when they told me. They figured I was old enough and should know. I remember the sound of your chair and fork hitting the floor as you ran to the door. You locked yourself in your room and wouldn't talk to me so I did some research and taught myself how to pick locks (pretty sure dad saw at one point while I was practicing and just decided he didn't want to know).

So now you know why I know how to do that. You can really thank yourself for getting us out of all those situations we caused.

You weren't in your room when I finally did get in, but the window was open and the sheets were trailing out the window. I remember snorting at that and thinking figures. 

The knots were really good by the way. We really do make great partners in crime. 

I relocked the door and climbed out the window, I didn't want to tell our parents (not unless I couldn't find you), plus I knew you wouldn't want to talk to anyone but me.

Thankfully I did find you. You're very predictable when you're upset. I can see the glare now and yeah I may be smiling a little.

We sat there for a while hidden away from the world in our little safe haven, I remember it getting dark before we even started talking. The first thing you asked was how I was okay with my whole life being a lie. You over dramatic drama queen.

You remember what I said? 'It doesn't change anything, you're still my brother and I still love you.'

You had glared at me and shouted. 'It changes everything, one of these days you're going to leave us all behind.' You weren't worried about me leaving the family behind. You were worried about the same thing you're worried about now. You were worried about me forgetting you, as if that were even possible. You don't just forget about the future king of Hell. 

The last thing you said is the clearest when I think back to it. You had whispered it, but it was the loudest thing you said that night. 'You're not mine anymore.' You wanted me as only yours, you wanted to claim me. You probably would have locked me away from the rest of the world if I let you. I'm still half tempted to let you.

You thought I wasn't yours anymore. You were wrong though. I've always been yours and I'll continue to be as long as you'll have me. You were also wrong about something else. Even if I do leave, I will always come back to you because you're my morning star and my north star, all mixed into one pretty little package. 

There was one thing you got right. It did change everything. I was staring at you when I finally realized it. I don't know how it took me so long to see.

I remember it was raining slightly and windy that night. You were in one of my shirts. I used to make fun of that too (they were slightly big on me so they went past your knees and kind of looked like a dress), but you said they kept nightmares away so I let you wear them. Plus I secretly liked my stuff on you (I still do even if it's kind of small on you now). I guess I thought of it as my own claim. You were barefoot and jacket-less and shivering (and I'm pretty sure you were only in boxers under my shirt, probably why you ended up with the flu for a week). Your hair was messy from the wind and your eyes were filled with tears. You were trying so hard not to cry but I would never judge you if you did.

It was probably a weird thought to have at the time but I thought you were beautiful. I still do and when we're old and gray I still will. Hell, you'll still be beautiful when you're sitting on your throne with hooves and claws and horns and are the color of blood (your claws probably dripping with it).

I thought you might like that comparison more. I did think of apples and rubies and tomatoes. I even debated a fire truck but dismissed that after point five seconds.

That was when I finally saw it. I didn't love you, not like I did with Mom and Dad and Gabriel and Raphael and Uriel. No. I loved you more. (Scared you for a minute there didn't I?) I didn't just love you, I was in love with you. I don't know when I first fell in love with you, all I know is that was when I realized it. Maybe it was gradual? Maybe it just slowly happened until it finally blind sided me in that moment.

I remember trying to fight a smile and completely failing. You stared at me and I knew you wanted in on whatever was going on inside my head. I couldn't tell you though because it would have scared you off. So instead of saying anything I just hugged you to me. It didn't take you long to hug me back. I pretended I couldn't tell you were crying because I knew you didn't want me to know.

So it was there on September nineteenth of 1990, the night of my thirteenth birthday, while I was holding the love of my life on a cold windy night when I decided one day in the future that I was going to do something. I've been saving up for that moment since. 

Which might I add is what I had to go pick up on that Tuesday (I don't think of it as my birthday because that fight we had made it feel worse than a birthday should be) exactly eighty-five days ago. Eighty-five days of you ignoring me. The worst eighty-five days of my life.

That day is today. The day of your twenty-ninth birthday. Fuck we're getting old.

I miss you.

I love you.

Yours always,  
Mimi (and I swear Lucifer Nick Shurley if you tell anyone I signed it as that I will end you and that better have made you smile)


End file.
